


A quiet evening.

by wonwhale (ranithepirate)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, also there is a VERY brief mention of soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/wonwhale
Summary: Wonwoo is wearing a black turtleneck today.(Or, alternatively, Mingyu and Wonwoo are grossly in love and can't keep their hands to themselves.)





	A quiet evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write nearly 4k of Meanie making out and being sweet? You bet your ass I did.

 

Wonwoo is wearing a black turtleneck today.

He looks elegant sitting on Mingyu’s couch with a book he’d brought with him, waiting for the younger to finish up washing the dishes and come over to sit and talk with him. Mingyu had invited the elder over for homemade dinner and was now fondly watching Wonwoo over the bar counter that looked over into his living room, the welcome silence relaxing and pleasant. Wonwoo readjusts the round, silver specs on his face for the nth time as he reads, seemingly unaware of Mingyu’s fixation; however, Mingyu notices very quickly that Wonwoo has been on the same page for over five minutes—clearly not as oblivious as Mingyu had originally thought.

His hyper-awareness of Mingyu’s stare is delightful in the most unexplainable way, and Mingyu is suddenly overcome with a desire to kiss Wonwoo until his pink lips are swollen and his slender neck turns red under the collar of his turtleneck. Mingyu wonders what it’d be like to pull it back and tenderly press his lips against the heated skin until Wonwoo squirms and tries to push him away half-heartedly, chuckling in embarrassment with that low voice of his, cute in a way that no one else will ever get to see the way Mingyu does. This thought hits Mingyu like a train, the mere idea so distracting that he can no longer concentrate on what he’s doing.

The atmosphere appears to grow more heated as Mingyu’s stares at the nape of the older man’s neck where his hair disappears behind the long collar, his eyes trailing along the profile of the elder’s face up to his glasses, which keep sliding slowly down his straight nose. For the millionth time, Mingyu wonders how a single person could be so insanely fascinating with every single breath that he takes, how Wonwoo could be so handsome and gorgeous and stunning no matter how often Mingyu sees him, and how Mingyu wants to touch him and be around him constantly, no matter when or where.

Wonwoo is now so conscious of Mingyu’s eyes that it’s become extremely obvious that he’s completely stopped reading at this point, biting down on his lower lip as he stares fixatedly down at the open book, his ears already glowing red and hands trembling a little. Mingyu finds it so cute that he groans inaudibly, abandoning the remaining dirty dishes in the sink in favor of joining Wonwoo on the couch, who flinches when the seat sinks under the taller man’s weight.

“Hyung,” Mingyu starts, his voice warm and husky as he shifts closer on the couch so that their thighs press together. Wonwoo jumps a little again at the contact despite already being hyperaware of the younger, finally looking up from his book with a carefully blank expression to meet Mingyu’s gaze head on. He’s trying so hard to look unbothered, but Mingyu has seen this exact performance of appearing calm and collected so often that it only gets more and more intensely endearing the longer they’ve known each other.

In Mingyu’s defense, he definitely attempts his best at suppressing his cheeky grin to humor the older man’s efforts, though Mingyu has always been bad at hiding how he really feels, especially when it comes to Wonwoo. Is it any surprise that Mingyu has been harboring an intense crush on Wonwoo since they met all those months ago? It didn’t take very long for them to start dating either, and now that he has Wonwoo under his thumb exactly where he planned, he wants every last bit of him whenever he can.

Neither of them say a word, Wonwoo clearly waiting for Mingyu to make the first move because he’s always been too shy to do it first, which is more than okay for Mingyu. He leans in without an ounce of hesitation, pressing their mouths together for a kiss that starts tender but doesn’t stay that way for very long. Mingyu runs his tongue along the seam of Wonwoo’s pink lips and the elder parts them without faltering, the bitter taste of the black coffee Mingyu had made for Wonwoo invading his taste buds.

Wonwoo’s book falls to his lap before sliding down to the floor with a dull thud as his fingers curl into the lapel of Mingyu’s fitted grey jacket, the other hand missing its mark and pulling on the white V-neck he was wearing underneath instead. Wonwoo doesn’t notice that he’s done this, or maybe he doesn’t care, pulling Mingyu closer so he can kiss him more deeply. When they part after what feels like ages and no time at all, they’re both panting hard, eyes clenched shut and lips brushing together as they regained their breath.

“This… I swear that this isn’t what I was planning for our romantic evening date,” Mingyu mumbles against Wonwoo’s lips, crowding the older man onto his back so that Wonwoo could lie comfortably on the couch as Mingyu bracketed him with his arms, their faces still close when he finally opens his eyes. Wonwoo’s glasses are slightly askew now, his eyes already open as he gazes back, a tiny, shy smirk playing on lips, wet from kissing. Mingyu fondly straightens Wonwoo’s glasses for him, heart swelling, before pressing a few more gentler pecks to Wonwoo’s mouth. “I was thinking more along the lines of candlelight and classical music while we talked about the meaning of life.”

Wonwoo lets out a snort at that, his nose scrunching adorably. “You’re cute,” he hums, biting on his lip in that infuriating way again. He studies Mingyu’s face, lifting his right hand to slide his fingers softly over Mingyu’s cheek in a circular motion as he contemplates his next words. “Actually… that sounds a lot like something Soonyoung would complain to me about Jihoon doing.”

Mingyu beams sheepishly at that, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Err, probably because Jihoon hyung was the one who gave me the idea?”

At that Wonwoo barks out another laugh, eyes clenching shut as he chuckles himself into a fit. “ _Wow_ ,” he wheezes, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck and pulling him down on top of him so he can hug him close. His hair is soft against Mingyu’s ear, and this near, he smells sweetly of shampoo and cologne. “You’re really too cute, you fool.”

“Oh? How can the cutest person in the world call me cute?” Mingyu wonders aloud, hugging Wonwoo back tightly. “Does that make me the second cutest in the world?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Wonwoo retorts with another laugh, his voice muffled against Mingyu’s shoulder. “Don’t make me take back my words.”

Mingyu gasps theatrically, acting scandalized. “You _wouldn’t_!” He pulls back in time to catch Wonwoo’s laughter, the moment imprinting into his memories as he leans in and kisses him again, wishing he could somehow swallow the sound of Wonwoo’s laughter and keep it to himself forever. When he says this aloud without moving away, Wonwoo sputters bashfully against his lips, giving in to the kiss despite being caught off-guard. Mingyu makes sure to kiss him even deeper, running his tongue along the roof of Wonwoo’s mouth and loving it when Wonwoo shivers as he squirms underneath.

He pushes Mingyu away for a second to gasp for air, their mouths still close. “You’re getting way too good at pushing my buttons,” Wonwoo stammers in embarrassment, ears flaming red, and Mingyu suddenly recalls his desire to watch the red flush down Wonwoo’s neck where his collar hides the smooth expanse of skin, just waiting to be marred by Mingyu’s teeth.

“Hmm,” is all Mingyu replies with, completely distracted now that the only thing on his mind is pulling back the turtleneck and sucking marks onto the skin there. If Wonwoo notices, he chooses not to say anything, probably used to Mingyu’s random fixations with him. Mingyu lays claim to Wonwoo’s mouth yet again, tugging down on the elder’s bottom lip before releasing it as he travels lower, kissing along Wonwoo’s jaw before taking the lobe of his ear between his teeth. Wonwoo shudders again, a small, nearly inaudible sound escaping his pink lips, the reaction making Mingyu’s blood rush loudly in his ears as he continues to scrape his teeth lower along Wonwoo’s neck.

The salty taste of Wonwoo’s skin against Mingyu’s tongue is intoxicating, the silence of the room filling with the sounds of their heavy breathing as the elder coerces Mingyu to settle comfortably atop of him instead of sitting on the edge of the couch and leaning over him, like he had been. In the confines of a private space, it’s incredible how Wonwoo never protests anything he does, his indulgence of Mingyu so jarringly different to how he is in public that Mingyu used to worry that he may be mishandling the situation somehow, that he was overstepping his boundaries and Wonwoo just didn’t know how to refuse his advances.

When Mingyu had voiced these very concerns a couple months ago, recalling how only a few days into their relationship Wonwoo had let him into his bedroom and allowed Mingyu to see and touch more than he’d ever dreamed of doing so soon, Wonwoo had just laughed at his worries instead, affectionately petting Mingyu’s hair with a quiet smile and whispering how he treated him a little _too_ well. “Give me some credit. I may be introverted, but if I didn’t want something, don’t you think I’d let you know?” he questioned pointedly, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was around before pecking Mingyu’s cheek with a quick kiss that left the younger man blushing so hard that he stayed embarrassingly red in the face for over an hour.

(If there ever was someone who loathed public displays of affection more than anything else, it was Wonwoo, and the sudden moment had nearly given Mingyu a heart attack—much to the shorter man’s amusement. It had started a war of sorts between them, to see who could startle the other more with affection without letting any of their friends know what was going on between them. Only problem was that Mingyu was always too nervous to even attempt it, worried that his clumsiness may somehow expose their relationship when they’ve done so well at keeping it to themselves so far, and Wonwoo, who had never been the more daring one between the two of them, startlingly always won.

Always.)

Mingyu returns from his reverie when Wonwoo suddenly pinches his nose, and he blinks himself rapidly back to reality as he pulls back and finally releases Wonwoo’s skin from between his lips. There on the elder’s skin is a mark blooming bright red, a perfect rosebud that follows after a trail of a much smaller ones starting from underneath Wonwoo’s right ear all the way down the side.

“Are you trying to eat me?” Wonwoo chuckles, amusement twinkling in his eyes behind his wireframes when Mingyu can only stare at the stark red color against the paleness of Wonwoo’s long neck. The hem of his black turtleneck just barely edging against the darkening hickey is so enticing, waiting for Mingyu to pull it back and mark more and more until Wonwoo is covered in his love, hidden behind fabric for only him to see, traveling down, _down_ —

“Uh,” Mingyu starts dumbly, trying to regain his ability to speak as he attempts to get his mind back to normal, and Wonwoo just laughs at him again. “Sorry, I—”

“Looks like someone’s a little more interested in what I’m wearing than in their actual boyfriend, who, if I may mention, is way more attractive than the clothing,” Wonwoo complains with a teasing smile, cutting Mingyu off and wrapping his arms around his neck; Wonwoo yanks him down so suddenly that Mingyu forgets to breathe, eyes wide as he stares back at the elder whose face is suddenly so close again, warm breaths from kiss-reddened lips puffing against his own mouth. God, he wants to kiss him more, but Mingyu waits because despite everything, he knows how to be patient. Sometimes. “Maybe I’ll just leave the turtleneck here so you can make out with it, and I’ll just take something of yours and go home?”

Mingyu’s jaw drops at the suggestion, and the unexpected image of Wonwoo wearing one of his old t-shirts—entirely too large and baggy for his willowy frame, smelling like him and looking gorgeous with his fluffy brown hair mussed from Mingyu’s fingers constantly running through them—makes him groan, thoughts of the turtleneck suddenly gone without a single trace. What was a turtleneck again?

“I have an even better idea,” Mingyu offers instead, mouthing wetly along Wonwoo’s jaw and delighting in the elder’s full-body shiver when he slips his warm fingers underneath the dark fabric to slide up Wonwoo’s back, running along the knobs of his spine so that he arched up into him. “How about I take you to my bed, have my way with you, and then you can wear my t-shirt and leave your turtleneck here for me to make out with when you leave.”

Wonwoo laughs properly this time, louder and happier as he nods in approval instead of voicing it with words. He cups the younger’s cheeks to kiss him again, and Mingyu grins gleefully against his lips, deepening it and enjoying every second. He delights in the moment for a while longer, happy to just have his hands everywhere and his lips and mind wholly preoccupied by the man under him, before Wonwoo purposely rubs Mingyu’s groin through his jeans with his knee and reminds the taller man of their less-innocent plans.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” he grunt-whispers as Wonwoo chuckles at the obvious hard-on he’s sporting when he finally gets up, jeans tenting uncomfortably as he tries to readjust himself. Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to help him up, arm extended and looking tantalizingly disheveled as he stares up impatiently, lips swollen and clothing in various states of disarray. Mingyu’s brain leaves him right then to experience a higher state of mind, thanking whatever deity watching over him for giving him a chance to experience this incredible view every single day of his life from now on.

“Your infatuation with me is amazing,” Wonwoo tells him with an amused grin when Mingyu finally helps him up after his brain reminds him that he’s wasting precious time that could be spent in bed _without_ clothes on. “My face is great, but yours is prettier. I really don’t get it.”

Mingyu scoffs, hugging Wonwoo from behind. “Shut up, your face is amazing and you know it.” They make the familiar trek to Mingyu’s bedroom, slower than usual because Mingyu is a giant, clingy koala that won’t stop biting at Wonwoo’s ear and distracting him. Wonwoo doesn’t even deny the accusation, chuckling again; Mingyu takes pride in the fact that he can make Wonwoo laugh, even if the older man sometimes steels his expression and acts like Mingyu isn’t funny just to tease him—and either way, it only works half the time.

“Okay but your body is way better. Look how toned you are! Looking at you naked is a dream come true.”

“Now _that_ , I know,” Mingyu rejoices with a smirk, waiting for Wonwoo to help him remove his jacket before abruptly falling over onto the bed and yanking the elder on top of him without any warning. The shorter man yelps at the sudden fall, their eyes still slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room despite the light filtering in from the living area and the window next to his bed. “Few people look as good as I do without my clothes on. Or even with them on, if I’m being honest.”

Wonwoo pinches Mingyu’s nose at that, his own scrunching in amusement before bending lower and kissing him tenderly. Mingyu hums at the warm feeling of Wonwoo’s lips against his, his body heating up again after the short break they just had.

“Hey,” Wonwoo murmurs when he pulls back, his eyes glimmering fondly behind his glasses. Mingyu reaches up to remove them for him, carefully folding the spectacles and placing them on his side table, before pulling Wonwoo back for another slow kiss. It deepens quickly, Mingyu gently tracing Wonwoo’s teeth with his tongue before sucking Wonwoo’s own into his mouth. Wonwoo jolts at that, startled, his fingers tightening in Mingyu’s dark hair. He finally pulls away in embarrassment after a few more seconds of Mingyu sucking on his tongue, the elder’s face gone pink, panting as his lips glisten in the pale moonlight filtering through Mingyu’s blinds.

“I was trying to say something,” Wonwoo grumbles, face scrunching in feigned annoyance when Mingyu strains his neck to nip at Wonwoo’s mouth, enticingly swollen and wet and oh-so begging to be bitten some more. “You can’t just interrupt your elders like this.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes with a chuckle, sliding the palm of his hand from where it was resting on the older man’s waist down his back, tugging at the bottom hem of Wonwoo’s turtleneck and sliding his hand back up under his shirt. He feels the warm expanse of skin there, skimming all the way up to his shoulders until Wonwoo is exposed to the cold air. His hand slides higher to the back of Wonwoo’s neck, pulling the elder down to suck even more marks onto his throat. “Sorry, hyung,” he mumbles against his body, not sorry at all, dragging his teeth along skin and reveling in Wonwoo’s full-body shudders. “You can talk now, if you want.”

Wonwoo smacks Mingyu’s shoulder but doesn’t push him away, helping the younger to finally remove his shirt before lightly hugging his head, allowing Mingyu to continue his ministrations and flinching with every graze of teeth. “I’m glad you had a crush on me,” he says suddenly, surprising Mingyu, voice so quiet that he wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been so close. There is more emotion in Wonwoo’s voice than the younger man ever heard before, and Wonwoo’s hold around his head tightens like he’s trying to dissolve himself into Mingyu. “I’m glad you wouldn’t leave me alone, even when I tried to ignore you.”

“What kind of person does that make me sound like,” Mingyu chuckles in response, although for some reason his throat suddenly feels incredibly tight. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s thin body, holding him close and giving Wonwoo a couple minutes to regain composure. “What brought this on?” he asks when Wonwoo finally loses the tension from his shoulders, no longer holding onto Mingyu like his life depended on it.

“I think…” Wonwoo starts, voice throaty, hesitating for another few seconds. He still won’t let Mingyu look at his face, hiding himself from view. “It’s only been like four months since we started dating, and I definitely think stuff like this takes a longer time to realize, but I swear since the moment we met, I think I—”

“Stop!” Mingyu suddenly exclaims, rolling them over so that Wonwoo is on his back and Mingyu is caging him in. Wonwoo’s eyes are wide and startled, lips parted, and his  face is so red and adorably embarrassed that Mingyu almost forgets to speak. “I-I wanted to be the first to say it!”

“To s-say what?” Wonwoo stammers, still stunned. Mingyu is sure that his face is a million times redder than Wonwoo’s right now, skin feeling too hot to be comfortable. _Shit_. Maybe he jumped the gun. He burrows his head into Wonwoo’s chest, wishing he could turn into dust. _No turning back now_ , he thinks, not sure if he actually regrets it since he’d been planning on saying it for a while now.

“That I love you,” he finally murmurs, voice a little muffled against Wonwoo’s skin, but clear enough that Wonwoo freezes immediately, breath caught in his throat. They stay silent for a little longer and Mingyu truly wishes he could die right then and there because clearly he’d gotten ahead of himself, like always, except that Wonwoo pulls him out of his depressive thoughts when he finally responds.

“How… how did you know I was going to say that?”

Mingyu’s head shoots up so fast he nearly has whiplash, his heart suddenly so full and grin so achingly wide he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Wonwoo still won’t look him in the eye but it’s clear on his face that he feels the same—it’s honestly been clear for a while now, and is half the reason Mingyu was so sure the older man was about to confess right then.

Not even bothering to reply, Mingyu leans in again and kisses Wonwoo more passionately, wanting to devour every bit of him until he and Wonwoo became a single entity. The older man returns the kisses just as enthusiastically, lips parting and allowing Mingyu to explore his mouth more deeply, more thoroughly, their breathing melding together as their bodies roll against each other in an attempt for closeness or friction, harder and harder tell the difference.

“God, I love you,” Mingyu gasps out between kisses, franticly yanking at Wonwoo’s pants to remove them, hands taking in every bit of exposed skin. Wonwoo can’t really keep up with Mingyu’s pace although that’s nothing out of the ordinary. He’s more than happy to allow himself to be swept away by the younger man’s eagerness, helping him divest them both of clothing until all that can be felt between them is heat and skin. Mingyu trails his lips and tongue down Wonwoo’s neck and chest, sucking marks onto his flat tummy and biting on the insides of his thighs. His breath is flaming hot, his skin even hotter, and in the darkness all they can think of is each other.

“I love you, too,” Wonwoo whispers back, breathing ragged, fingers threading into Mingyu’s hair when the younger man finally sinks his hot length into Wonwoo’s body, too impatient, too quickly, but too good to not cry out as pleasure travels all the way down to the ends of their toes. Wonwoo’s hands slide lower down Mingyu’s neck, nails digging his back when the taller thrusts deeper, harder, needing more. He mouths at Mingyu’s jaw, sweat dripping down his brow and breathing hitched, looking so gorgeous that Mingyu can barely comprehend what he’s seeing.

“I love you, I love you, I love you—” The words spill from him like a mantra—or maybe from the both of them, either out loud or in their minds, it’s so hard to tell—over and over, a churning ocean of feelings, waves crashing against the shores with every movement, their eyes gleaming wet with deeper feelings still so unknown to even themselves.

Mingyu memorizes that night, every emotion on Wonwoo’s face burning into his retinas, every breath he takes, every kiss they share, every word they say.

He never wants to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this AU or I might not, either way let me know. I've been in this fandom for less than a month and I'm Wonwoo trash. Do I want to be saved? Maybe not lol. Comments are desperately appreciated! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
